Hidden In The Thorns
by Vaz1201
Summary: Kurama and Keiko are in an secret affair for the last three years that Yusuke was away in Demon World. As the third year comes up, all hell breaks lose when the truth comes out and Yusuke returns! Kurama/Keiko/Yusuke
1. Chapter 1

Hey been a while huh? Hope you like the first chapter...haven't seen YuYu in a while...so I hope the characters don't sound to out of character. Lots of love! Enjoy. (Sorry for any errors, I don't have a editor lol)

---

---

---

It was dark and cold, as the snow fell gently on the grass and trees outside. The room felt silently chilled but was warm none the less because of the two bodies that were so close together on the bed. The young brunette was sound asleep and the could care less about what was going around the world, as she felt at peace in the warmth of her lover. Her lover, who was a young man with bright green eyes and red hair, only held her, his thoughts clouded by uncertainty about the whole situation he was in.

Shuichi Minamino but also known to some creatures in other realms as Youko Kurama knew what he was doing was wrong. Betraying a friend, sleeping with his friend's "girlfriend" and even to think or even dare say that he loved her in return. But how could his dear friend Yusuke Urameshi just leave her the way he did, leaving her hoping, and slowly fading away from life just to wait for a man that only cared about being the best and nothing more.

The affair started off slowly, it only began as simply studying together for exams and test, to eating at restaurants and finally sharing confusing embraces and kisses when alone or when no one was looking.

Keiko Yukimura, his Keiko cried the first time they layed in bed together. It was her first time, and she had always wanted Yusuke to be her first, but instead was taken by a fox demon, a demon that lusted and earned for her more than anyone or anything. Kurama couldn't fight his urges, not after he was taunted by his demon side Youko. Youko seemed interested in her, which only confused the redhead even more.

It was late December, and it snowed for weeks and didn't seem to want to stop. Kurama regularly visited Keiko at night in her bedroom and was gone by the time her parents would awake. Nobody knew of their affair. Kurama had so many times wanted to speak of his secrets to Hiei but the fire demon was off in Demon World and was doing his own tasks, which left Kurama to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself.

Kurama didn't know how he fell in love with the girl nor did he understand why Keiko was in love with him. At least he felt maybe the schoolgirl was just lonely and used him until the day her true love would come back and sweep her off her feet.

'_**She wouldn't do that, you know. She's too nice for her own good.'**_

Kurama ignored Youko's voice and didn't even bother to reply back. Youko only sighed in the back of his partner's mind and went silent.

Kurama knew the sun was coming up, so slowly getting up from the bed, he layed Keiko's head on her pillow and gave a gentle kiss on the forehead, going towards her window and jumping out, a bit of snow blowing into the room. Kurama knew she would be sad when she awoke, but she also knew this was there normal routine. It was normal for the both of them. It was normal for a fox demon to be sneaking around with another man's woman.

---

---

---

Keiko sighed as she waited in the coffee shop, the snow had let up a little bit was still falling on the ground and making the fresh afternoon air crisp and relaxing. A cup of hot coffee was in front of her, and it warmth her up, but it still didn't help too much with her uneasiness. Her brown eyes wandered around the shop and she saw many couples sitting with each other, laughing and going on with conversations she wasn't sure about. What made her heart sink was how she envied them; she hated having to live her only relationship in a lie.

"Is that you Keiko? My it's been so long!"

A familiar voice hit her ears and she looked up to see a blue haired girl with pink eyes running her way, wearing very thick and warm clothes.

'_All in pink, just like Botan_.'

Botan hugged her old friend and Keiko embraced her back, smiling and feeling better at seeing an old friend. Botan sat down and sighed heavenly.

"Tokyo sure is cold! How long has the snow been falling here?" Botan said, taking off her pink scarf from her neck.

"Two weeks, almost three."

"Geeze, aren't you tired of it?"

"Of course! They even closed my school down, and it's going to suck! I know when I go back to school I will be piled with schoolwork. But at least I have time to study with all the spare time I have nowadays…"

"Well, now that you me back for a few days, it won't be so lonely hm?"

Keiko smiled. "No, I guess not."

"So how is everyone? Do you still see everyone from the old days?"

"Well…I saw Kuwabara a week ago, but he said he didn't have to much time to hang out either. He's trying to get into this cram school."

"WOW! Really? I would of never thought, does he have the skills to do it?"

Keiko giggled. "Well, I think he'll make it. Kuwabara is a pretty straightforward kinda guy. He knows what he wants out of life."

"How about Genkai? Kurama?"

"Genkai lives so far away from me…and I highly doubt she has a phone services from her house, so I haven't seen or heard from her since well…you know." Keiko ignored the fact that Botan mentioned Kurama and went into a whole different subject.

"Oh, I see." Botan sighed. "How are you holding up?"

Keiko looked down into her coffee and went blank in her eyes. "It's been…hard but I guess there's nothing I can do. It's Yusuke's choice if he wants to be with me or not."

"But Keiko! We both know Yusuke loves you very much…he just has business to take care of in the Demon World."

"But isn't that what you and Koenma are suppose to do?? Isn't that _your _job??"

"Well…it is, but we need all the help we can get. Even Hiei is helping us out, with his powers of erasing memories. Hiei is on border control for both demons and humans alike." Botan laughed at this, knowing the fire demon hates his current job.

"Well…I just hope Yusuke does come back. I feel I will graduate school by the time he comes back and keeps his promise." Keiko felt her heart sink into her stomach, thinking of a certain red head that would frown at hearing these words.

"Speaking of demons, as I asked before, how about Kurama? At least you keep in touch with him?"

Keiko perked up and cursed herself, hoping that Botan wouldn't bring up the topic of her secret lover. "Yeah, we study every once in a while." She gave a nervous smile. "You know, like study at the library and shops, much like this one."

"Do you and Kurama go to the same school?"

"Actually yes, Kurama switch schools when he found out that the school I was going to had the courses he wanted. I guess you could say Kurama is the only person I really am in contact with from the olds days." Botan gave a pout. "And you too Botan!"

Botan shook her head. "Aw don't worry about it. I do wish things were back to the way they were two years ago…I mean…after this New Year, it will be three total years since we've seen Yusuke and the old gang."

"Yeah…and three years is when Yusuke did say he would come back."

Out of nowhere, Botan's starting ringing and she gave an "Oh crap!" and took a small her usually communication mirror. Botan opened it up and a small child appeared on the screen.

"BOTAN! Where are you?"

Botan's eyebrow twitched. "I'm on my break Koenma…you should know that."

"We need you back pronto! It's about some files I need you to send off!"

Botan huffed and glared at the screen, Keiko smiling silently at her usually reaction. "Can't you make one of your ogres do this for you? I'm kinda busy with Keiko!"

"Oh your with Keiko? Splendid, let me speak to her as well!"

Botan sighed and said, "Well you heard the baby, here you are Keiko."

Keiko took the device from Botan and listened to what young prince.

"Hello Keiko! It has been quite a while hasn't it? Well, I would like to send a message to you from a certain person you actually might to hear it from. He actually gave me this message a few weeks ago and being the busy person that I am, had no time to send it off or even get Botan to send it to you. So I shall read what he has written. It's short, but I know you will be happy with the news."

Keiko felt an upset feeling in her stomach, but at the same time, her heart started beating from excitement. '_Could it be…?'_

Koenma coughed and took out a piece of paper, and started to read.

"_Keiko. It's me, Yusuke. I will be coming back next year. During the summer. I'm sorry. Please wait for me. From Yusuke._"

Botan gasped and Keiko felt her eyes widen and her body go numb. Yusuke was coming back, and not just for another year, but soon, only in a matter of months. Her Yusuke was coming back, her Yusuke was coming back to keep his promise! Keiko felt her eyes going blurry and blinking, tears from her brown orbs and down her cheeks. Botan moved to her side and held her, comforting the girl.

"Well, I see the news has made you quite happy." Koenma remarked. "But my time is short, I hope to see you in my office as soon as possible Botan. Farewell. We shall meet again real soon Keiko."

The screen went black and Keiko could only feel happiness and yet…hate towards the news. This whole time, all her hope was disappearing and her heart shut completely. Yusuke had made her suffer so much, to the point that she was helpless and depressed.

'_But Kurama…'_

She couldn't forget about her lover, she couldn't forget about the man she was in love with now. Keiko couldn't forget how Kurama healed her and helped her through all the pain. She knew she couldn't love them both. She knew one of them would have to leave and she knew who it had to be…

---

---

---

Kuwabara gulped down his bottle of water and gave a huge sigh of relief. He was at the local basketball court, which was the only indoor gym they had near his apartment. The red head had got an urgent phone call from an old friend and was told to meet him here, and while waiting Kuwabara thought he would do a bit of exercises with the ball.

"Man this guy is fifteen minutes late! If he doesn't show up soon, I'm leavin!"

The sweaty red head sat down on the bleachers and just watched as he saw random people he didn't really know play games with each other. Best friends, brothers, relatives, whatever you like to call it. Something he didn't have until almost three years ago when he met his three unlikely friend.

'_Well…I wouldn't call the pipsqueak a friend…'_

But he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss Urameshi. They both had gone through so much, he could call the dark haired guy his best friend, even to the point of calling him a brother. When that guy was coming back, he had no idea…it felt like more than three years had passed since he saw Urameshi.

But he knew he would return, if not for him, at least for his girl Keiko. The only true person he loved.

"Well, hello Kuwabara. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." said a familiar voice.

Kuwabara looked up and smiled, "Hey Kurama! Been almost two months since I saw you last! So what's up?"

Kuwabara thought it was weird and just plain suspicious that the fox demon would even call him out, but he knew it wasn't for a fight or anything to serious if he requested in such a public atmosphere. The greened eyed boy still looked the same as usually, long red hair, big bright eyes, and his normal style of clothes for the winter.

"Well, I was afraid you wouldn't even come out considering we haven't spoken for a while."

"Nah it's fine, we're friends remember? I'm just wondering what could be bugging you to where ya need to talk to me."

Kuwabara knew he wasn't good at talking to people, at least about certain subjects. Not to toot his own horn, but he was very good at giving speeches of friendship and even love, but when it came down to it, he wasn't very good at giving advice for problems. At least, he didn't think he could give advice to such a wise demon like Kurama.

Kuwabara watched as Kurama sat down next to him.

"Well, it's about a girl."

The taller red head smiled widely. "Ohh! So you have love problems huh? I didn't think someone like you could have that problem!"

"Well, she's not just your normal girl…"

"Is she a demon?"

Kurama chuckled. "No. Demon women haven't interested me in centuries."

"So she's human? Well…did she reject you or something."

"Well, yes and no. I know she cares, but she's also in love with someone else."

"You mean…you're with a married woman???"

Kurama gave Kuwabara a confused. "What? No."

"Oh good…then you're with a girl who's with another guy?"

"Yes."

Kuwabara wasn't sure what to say to his friend, who looked very deep in thought and unsure of himself. He never saw Kurama this way ever, not even in battles. Sure the guy had his moments of doubt but this was different, this was a different aura Kuwabara was feeling from the fox demon.

"Well…is it anybody you know?"

"Yes. I've known her and him for years actually."

"You know the guy too???"

"Yes, we're quite close friends."

"As in…classmates?"

"No exactly."

"Er…I don't know then. Could you tell me who they are?"

Kurama felt a bit irritated with Kuwabara's questions. He knew how the big guy would react if he knew that this fox demon was plowing Keiko, the girlfriend of his best friend Yusuke. He knew exactly how any of them would react!

"Maybe it's best if I don't tell you."

"Why…is it someone I know to-" Kuwabara stopped himself for a second and was silent.

It felt like forever and Kurama waited for Kuwabara to react the way he did. He gave a sigh and saw Kuwabara's face grow pale.

"…are you…in love with MY Yukina???"

Kurama was taken off guard by this and almost could feel the hatred coming from the large man next to him.

"No! I know better than that Kuwabara!" He could care less if Kuwabara was in love with Yukina…but he knew that if Hiei found out at all that he and Yukina had a relationship then he would be a dead fox.

Kuwabara got closed up to Kurama's face and gave a sour face. "Are you sure?"

The fox demon smiled and laughed a bit. "Yes I'm sure. Yukina is all yours. I know how much you love her. And I know how much she admires you back in return."

Kuwabara's face softens and he turned into jelly. "Yeah I know…I miss her so much! Living up all alone with Genkai! I can't wait for spring. But Kurama…if it's not Yukina, then who?"

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that you do know her and him.

"Is it Botan?"

"No."

"MY SISTER?"

"Kuwabara, you're being ridiculous."

"That fox girl from the old tournaments?"

"I already said that demon women aren't interesting to me. And if you're going to list more people, no it's not Genkai either."

"As if I was going to mention her…" Kuwabara looked away, knowing that was his next subject in question.

"But Kurama, that's all I can think of…unless it's…Keik-"

'_Right on the dot, finally…I thought he never figure it out.'_

"OH MY GOSH! HOW COULD YOU KURAMA?"

"Look about all this…"

"But what about Uremeshi? What about his feeling when he comes back?"

Kurama sighed. "Does it even seem like he's coming back?"

"He is! He said in three years!"

"Look Kuwabara, Keiko has been in so much torture because of Yusuke."

There was a pause and Kuwabara felt himself listening to Kurama's words, listening to the hurt coming out of his voice. He spoke of how they had slowly fell in love, how everything just happened. Kurama mentioned how he never intended to fall in love with Keiko. It was simply out of kindness and friendship, his act was out of friendship and he wanted her to be happy and live.

"As the months went by, I could feel myself, my _true_ self grow angry with how Yusuke was treating her. Keiko was in a state of depression. To the point of where she was physically sick. She might have not showed it to you or anyone else, but I could see it. I could sense her anguish and suffering."

The feeling in the air changed a bit, and people in the gym were leaving, putting on jackets and sweaters to fight against the cold. Soon Kuwabara and Kurama were alone, just basking in the awkward atmosphere of the truth.

Kuwabara felt himself scratch the back of his head and go into thought. He had no idea this was going between his best friend's girl and the only demon friend he could claim. It was odd, it was weird, and just plain…out of the picture. A demon and a human girl?

'_But I guess it could happen…look at Uremeshi.'_

"Well…who else knows about this?"

"Just you."

"Well, you want my advice on the whole thing?"

"That would be nice to hear, yes."

"I guess…go with what your heart says."

Kurama seemed shocked by these words. He never thought Kuwabara would even support his decision or even tell him to go all for it.

"I mean, you said Keiko cares about you to right? Then it's okay. But, I know it's going to be hard for her to choose when Uremeshi does come back." the red head said, sighing.

"But we all know, even I know who she's going to choose."

Kuwabara frowned, feeling the sadness seep from the fox demon's words. He frowned when he saw the green eyed man smiled sadly and continued to talk.

"But as long as she's happy, I guess it will be fine. I'll be fine."

"You love her that much Kurama?"

A soft chuckle was made. "Yeah. I do. I didn't think I could love anybody more than how I love Keiko."

Kuwabara smiled sadly as well and patted the back of Kurama's back, trying to give his friend some comfort. The two sat in silence, not really sure what to say anymore to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Might of been rushed, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Edited by BuffyBot.

---

---

---

Three months had passed since Kurama told his dear friend, Kuwabara, about the whole "secret" that he and Keiko had been hiding for nearly a year and a half. He confessed to Keiko of what he had done and of course she'd been furious. In a way, Kuwabara's knowing made things complicated because when the other redhead was around at the same time Keiko and Kurama was, things got pretty…awkward. None the less, it seemed like their affair was still secret and nobody else knew, at least, for the time being.

Kurama was never fond of cell phones, nor did he wish to obtain one. But when he found out that Keiko had one he'd decided to purchase and use the phone for only that purpose. He was a fool though to give his number to a few other friends he knew would be calling 24/7. Namely Botan.

Sure, the blue haired girl lived in a whole other dimension, but that didn't mean she didn't have the power to contact others. So when that fateful day he met up with Botan and Keiko together at the park during the beginning of March, he was too kind of a person not to give out his number to an old friend.

Botan kept Kurama updated on news of the Demon World and even the Spirit World, and her unrequited love with a young man she's known since her days working for Koenma. Who the man was, he had no idea. He didn't even try to budge into her love life. But that didn't mean she was polite enough to NOT get into his love life. On one faithful night (and night that was not planned to see Keiko) he got a call from the pink-eyed reaper and sighed, answering the call.

"Yes, Botan?"

"Hello there, Kurama! What are you doing this fine night?"

"Homework, and how about you?"

"Oh, nothing. On my break, I guess, from all this darn paperwork."

"I see…"

"Say, I was wondering, since you've been helping me with my problems on 'you know who', I just noticed something."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

"Are YOU seeing anyone down there on earth?"

Kurama was a bit taken back by the question and there was a pause, one he knew he shouldn't of made.

"…No, I hadn't the time, nor the effort to make a relationship."

"Then what was that long pause for, _hmmm_?" He could feel Botan smiling on the other end.

"It was just an old question. You know, not everyday does someone call me and ask if I have a girlfriend or mate in some matters."

"Well, if you ever need some womanly advice, you can always call me! I know exactly what women want from men." She sighed. "I only wish _he_ knew how I felt, and I only wish he wasn't such an immature BRAT not to notice it."

"I'm sure whoever he is will notice one day Botan. Your very open on your feelings."

"By the way," Botan said, changing the whole entire subject, "Hiei has finally decided to come visit you! I think he knew this would be the last time, at least not for another century or so."

Kurama was a bit confused. "Why does he want to visit me?"

"I have no clue. He said something about how your demon energy is making souls and apparitions come into that area. He thinks you might be stressed or emotionally damaged or something."

"Well, I've been fine. I don't see why he could think I'm stressed."

"…OR he thinks your energy is being built up because your almost close to marking a mate!"

'_So THAT'S why she wants to know if I'm dating someone…it seems like everyone is out to get me up there._'

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow at the latest. Sometime during the afternoon, I assume."

"Well…thank you for the update. I'll be sure to meet with him."

"Alright, well I have to go then Kurama, my break is over! Bye Bye!"

And with that said, she hung up and his phone automatically went to "Call ended." The fox demon sighed and only felt a huge rush of thoughts reach his mind. He knew Hiei was right on dot. He also knew if Hiei even took a whiff of Keiko, he would notice the large amount of fox scent on her. Tomorrow morning when school started, Kurama would try his best to mask that smell off of Keiko, but only for a while. Getting up from his desk, he stretched and went to his bed, falling on it and sighing.

'_**You think your dear friend will be upset with you?'**_

'_Maybe irritated…but not upset.'_

'_**Will you tell the girl?'**_

'_I'll only tell her Hiei is coming to visit, I'll try not to get her involved with our meeting.'_

'_**I think you shouldn't see him at all. What he if smelled HER scent on you?'**_

'_Her scent isn't strong on me and if he did, he would only think it's some random human smell, not hers.'_

'_**Let's only hope our luck doesn't run out on us. We both know all hell with break lose if Uremeshi founds out. But…I wouldn't mind fighting him for our future mate; it would only make things more interesting. We haven't battled in so long, it makes my soul crawl with curiosity.'**_

'_Let's not make a battle out of this Youko, I don't want to lose another friend.'_

'_**Then it's either Uremeshi or her. You can choose which one you want to lose.'**_

Kurama could feel Youko disappear from his thoughts and left it at that. He knew his demon side at a point; he knew he had to lose one, unless he made a compromise with Yusuke. But he knew that would never work, Yusuke was as stubborn and protective of his loved ones as much as he was.

Taking the sheets and wrapping himself up, Kurama felt his thoughts cloud him and he knew he wouldn't sleep at all with the worry in his mind.

---

---

---

Botan gave a huge sigh and hung up on Kurama with such a fast goodbye. She felt like she betrayed her friend by butting into his love life even though she was _for sure_ he was NOT in a relationship.

'_But that darn Hiei is just too…intimidating. I couldn't help but say yes to him!'_

It's not that she cared or crushed after the fire demon, but he was just to scary for her own good. When he had told her that Kurama was the reason behind the spirit energy rising in Tokyo at first Botan thought he was wrong. Or at least he thought he was mistaking Kurama for another demon on earth.

So pretty much persuading the reaper (aka threatening her life) she had called her redhead friend and ask his personal business. She knew Kurama was probably irritated with her but it was either Kurama or Hiei!

Getting up from her desk, she walked out of her office and wandered the halls until she reached Koenma's office. Knocking on the door, she heard no reply of "Come in" and let herself in knowing full and well what was going on.

Opening the door, she saw the prince in full adult form sleeping on a piles of work papers and documents. Botan smiled to herself and went to the nearby couch, grabbing a pillow and small blanket. After this she went over to her boss and covered him up, a loving smile on her face.

'_Big baby…even in his adult form he's still just a child. If only he knew the truth.'_

With that thought, Botan left Koenma's office and shut the door gently.

---

---

---

Hiei never thought Kurama would be this stupid.

A month ago, apparitions and spirits were getting much more difficult to keep out of the Human World, and particularly in Tokyo, Japan. He only knew of one demon who lived there and didn't think much of the his demonic powers overpowering him.

The fire demon was no idiot of course. He knew that something up with Kurama and he knew it wasn't anything to do with fighting demons or exorcizing ghosts. Hiei knew it had to be about a woman.

Hiei already reported to Mukuro of his trip to the Human World and she didn't seem to care about the whole situation, only gave him a good lucks and to return as soon as his mission was over. He didn't really care to mention it to Koenma because he knew it would only end in argument. Instead he decided to inform the little reaper and _asked_ her to get a hold of Kurama and tell him of the business he had with the fox demon.

Finally reaching the portal of the Human World and the Spirit World, Hiei stepped through the blue spirals and went onto his investigation.

---

---

---

Keiko woke with a yawn, and stretched. Rubbing her eyes she got up from her bed and went straight into the bathroom. Doing her daily ritual of waking up, she got dressed, decided to skip breakfast (her parents being disagreeable about the whole thing) and started walking towards her school.

It was spring and Keiko felt wonderful and cool by the crisp clean air that erupted from it. She could smell the blooming flowers and the sweet sounds of birds and insects. Sighing she turned the wrong way and decided to take a small detour through the park, knowing she wouldn't be to late for her first course classes. While entering the park, she saw a small amount of people in the area. Joggers, bikers, the usually people running around the park. No students or children were seen as school was just starting, so she only assumed they were heading to school or daycares.

As she kept walking through the park, she noticed that the park was being empty and quiet to where it felt uncomfortable. Keiko then came into a part of the park, which was forest and felt a presence watching her. Clenching the straps of her bookcase, she felt herself walking a bit faster through the park and hoping to get through the exit she knew that was coming up.

"Woman."

Keiko squeaked when she heard a voice behind her suddenly speak. Turning around, she saw two burning red eyes and spiking black hair. She felt herself sigh with relief when she saw it her old acquaintance; the fire demon, Hiei. Feeling a bit uncomfortable anyway, she brought her hand up and waved at him nervously.

"Um, hello, Hiei. What brings you here…in the Human World?" She knew that Hiei didn't come here anymore, so why now, why in front of her?

"I know you and Kurama go to the same education department."

"Oh…are you looking for Kurama?"

Hiei didn't answer her and only stared at her with his piercing red eyes that seem to penetrate Keiko's soul. She could feel that old familiar feeling of when he cursed her once with his third eye and almost turned her demon. It made her feel dizzy.

"I have a question for you woman."

"Um, yes?"

In a swift move, he was up face to face with Keiko and grabbed the front of her uniform quite hard. Hiei pulled the brown-eyed girl close and if Keiko didn't know any better, he was sniffing her. It made her blush and she didn't know what to do as he sniffed her up and down and ended at her neck, leaving a small chill down her spine.

"Why do you have Kurama's scent all over you?"

A rush of paranoia came over Keiko's body and she felt her stomach flip.

'_Great…what now? Kurama's gonna kill me!'_


End file.
